


One Punch

by Writes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writes/pseuds/Writes
Summary: I for the life of me couldn't think of a better title.Emma's in trouble with the mayor over punching a civilian





	One Punch

**Author's Note:**

> I considered not posting this because it just doesn't feel right to me but I have no clue what I else I could do with it so here it is. Also: I don't think it calls for a warning but just in case, a brief mention of sexual harassment (Though nothing actually happened) is in here. 
> 
> I live and breath for constructive criticism so please feel free to add an opinion or point out an error and let me know how to fix it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“Oh come on it wasn’t even that bad!”

“How is what you did ‘not that bad’. ”

“I was just making a statement.”

“Statements are normally made with words not with fists, Miss Swan.”

“Yeah well people aren’t normally dumb enough to ogle you like a piece of meat” Emma huffed, “and ‘Miss Swan’ really?”

“People ‘ogle me’, as you put it, all the time and I’ll use your name when you stop being so ridiculous.”

“Appreciating beauty from afar is completely different than lecherous staring and sexual harassment. I’m telling you Regina, they were about you grab your ass!” Green eyes darken at the reminder as a snarl plays at the blonde’s lip. She shakes her head as if to clear her mind and calm herself. “I know **why** you call me by my last name but at least call me by the right one!”

“Well I can’t, _Mrs. Mills_ , as I’m trying to be mad at you and i can’t do that when I am reminded that we are married.” Regina tries to reply as sarcastically and annoyed as she can but ultimately fails when the corners of her lips slightly twitch upwards and pure joy can be read in her brown eyes.

"Doesn’t matter, we both signed the papers, so it’s official. Calling me Swan doesn’t change that fact!” Emma says playfully then pokes out her tongue. The brunette refuses to admit in finding her wife’s antics amusing but once again her own features betray her as she can no longer hold back a smile.

“You’re an idiot and I love you but regardless you can’t just go around getting into fights because others are trying to hit on me.”

“Oh yeah? So what would you do if we went back to that seafood restaurant? You know the one with the waitress who couldn’t seem to keep her hands off of me?” The sheriff replies with a smug smirk. Now it’s the Mayor’s turn for her eyes to darken and her fists to clench.

“I suppose it’s a good thing we never need to find out.” She says tersely. “Besides that’s completely different, we weren’t married at that point, not even engaged and we were in a different city where we are not the town officials. We have images to uphold here, dear.”

“I’d rather quit my job and be able to defend you from handsy jerks then be thrown into the same jail I use to run than be forced to sit back and watch it happen.”

“You’re too protective for your own good, my love.”

“Maybe but I can tell you don’t really mind.”

“I hate to admit it but I do love it.” She really did, no one ever fought for her until Emma came into her life. Although a town official, the Sheriff more so, can not go around getting into fights with the people. However, Regina couldn’t even fully pretend to mad when such an act (as idiotic as it was) came from a place of love and devotion.

“Knew it! Besides, it was only one punch and now others will think twice before pulling anything like that ever again.”

“I don’t need your protection.” She replies, simply stating a fact. She’s among the most powerful magic users within the realms and thus can take care of herself.

“I know you don’t but you deserve better. I just love you so much,” The blonde’s shoulders sag in defeat knowing that she wouldn’t be winning this argument, “and I’d take on the world for you if I had to.”

“I know you would and I’d do the same for you.” The brunette allows herself a moment to stare into her wife’s eyes conveying the truth in her words before sighing and hardening her gaze once more. “However, you’re still in trouble for punching a civilian and don’t even think about trying to puppy dog eye your way out of it either.”

“What are you gonna do, punish me?” The blonde snarks.

“As my wife of three years, you know exactly what I’m capable of.” Blushing lightly at the seductive tone, Emma gulps as her wife turns around and is unable to lift her eyes away from the swaying hips in front of her until they are out of sight.

“Crap. I’m in trouble…”


End file.
